WHat IF! The BIG Question
by nelmari
Summary: harry asks the what if questions about his parents deaths and afterwards. see for yourself! and R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Darien and Claudia and my plots, the rest is JKR's.

A/N: it might take long but I assure you this I worth the wait.

Chapter 1

Harry had run away from the Dursleys in the middle of the night. He took the Knight Bus to Yorkshire and there he wondered around till the darkest of night. Harry hid away his things behind a bush and went to sit on the bridge.

Harry planted himself in the middle of the bridge railing with his feet dangling twenty-two feet to the deep waters down below.

Suicide only crossed Harry's mind once and he took hold of the thought. He was depressed to the deepest point in his heart.

He was hungry too, since he hadn't eaten for fifteen hours. Above all, Harry was lonely.

Harry looked down to the water and felt the urge to jump but also a mysterious force keeping him on the rail. He became tired but he fought it away as his thoughts became much more depressing.

He was cold to the bone. The temperatures where way below normal January temperatures and he had hidden his cloak with all his things.

His body started to ache, from the cold, hunger and the depression.

Harry's eyes fluttered closed just for a second and Harry felt his head collapse forward.

_I don't care anymore,_ he thought and allowed his whole body to follow his head to the ground.

With a jerk Harry woke up and sat himself straight. He was still on the railing he noticed. It had only been a dream.

Harry felt a wind coming from the east and a voice followed the movement.

"Oh no you don't, you're not going that easy. The world still needs you." It was the voice of a child but he saw none. He looked to the east to see if there was someone but nothing.

"Have you lost your way young man?" a man interrupted Harry's search. He looked to find a cloaked mad walking over the bridge towards him. Harry jumped to the road and awaited the mad to come closer and reveal his face. And so he did

He had golden hair cut short with a thin beard and his eyes where green.

"I was just leaving," Harry replied and headed east.

"I'm not saying fiscally, your mind is in a war hole. You need help" his voice was kind and endearing. But who could Harry trust?

"I'm fine, I'll be gone in the blink on an eye," Harry said. The man smiled and pocketed his hands.

"Isn't it strange…that a mortal makes such impossible wishes and when it becomes possible by the hands of the gods they fear it?" the man asked. Harry turned to look this strange man in the eye and tell him to bug off. When their eyes met Harry fell back with the greatest of strengths.

"You cannot look in the eyes of the immortal. Their eyes show too much pain and strength that a mere mortal could die from the intensity." Harry looked at the man's face, he was speaking truth but Harry didn't know where it fit him in.

"My name is Darien, the keeper of time. If you choose, I will help you find out what you want to know – just trust me."

"But how can I trust anyone?" Harry called.

"You have to find it in your heart!" the child's voice came from behind Harry. He turned to look but again there was no one.

The sun was out now. Life started to roam down the streets.

Harry bit his lip till it bled. He came to a decision and spoke it out loud as he stood up.

"I trust you," Harry cringed to hear the words coming from his lips.

There came a giggle from Harry's right and then the child spoke again.

"Of course you trust him. Of everyone, Darien is the keeper to trust." She appeared first transparently then she gained body.

Yes it was a girl, Harry guessed her about ten years old, maybe younger. She had purple eyes that connected with him without making him fall over. She was mortal!

"Claudia stop that," Darien said kindly. Harry saw that he had nearly been knocked off his feet by a mysterious vibration that surrounded the girl. She turned to him and smiled. She adjusted her "power" and turned back to Harry.

"Oh, look Darien. He is hungry!" she said as she scanned Harry with those eyes that spelled love.

Harry felt a warm glow and in an instant he, Darien and Claudia was in a warm comforting inn.

"Breakfast anyone?" a stout young lady asked.

Claudia answered, "One Date Slice for Darien, Cream-Cherry pie for me and a large farm breakfast for Harry – please!"

Harry wanted to protest but instead her smile stopped him. How in the first place did she know his name?

"Claudia…! Sit please, Harry" Darien said and without hesitating Harry flopped into a chair. Claudia sat down beside him so gracefully that Harry felt ashamed of his sloppiness. Darien took the other seat and opened a newspaper.

Claudia watched Harry playfully and her smile made Harry blush several shades.

"Who are you?" Harry finally asked her.

"I am Claudia!" she stated.

"That much I already know…"

"I'm the keeper of magic." She said. This astounded Harry. She wasn't mortal!

The stout lady brought the breakfasts and some Butterbeer.

Harry looked at the girl for many minutes before he took a glance at his plate.

"Dig in and enjoy" Claudia chirped and took a bite of her pie. Harry ate is food and enjoyed every bite. He felt better every minute and he wondered whether Claudia had anything to do with it.

"can I tell him, please" Claudia said suddenly.

"tell me what?"

"Yes Claudia, tell him"

"we were brought to you by fate. We are Immortal but not godly. I amd the keeper of magic and so I know everything there is to know about your world, your past and your dreams. We are here to help you answer your "what if" questions. So we will go back in time for you to see what you wanted different. You are allowed three what iff questions but not all about the same thing."

Harry looked at her like she was some alien from another planet.

"The thing is Harry, we want to put rest to your heart and show you what you can't otherwise see." That was Darien. Harry understood.

"Alright," Harry said after breakfast. "Take me to the night Voldamort came to my parents home!"

A/N: Oooh, looky looky I got you hookied. Lol Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

What if:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Claudia, Darien and the crazy plot.

A/N: This is a good one, so I believe you will absolutely love it! R&R!

Chapter two.

Claudia smiled. She waved her hand in the air and they were suddenly away from the inn. They were in a colourful street with pumpkins and Halloween decorations. Harry looked at the smiling Claudia and found that they were dim and in black and white.

Children ran over the road and knocked on the door. Claudia's attention was directed to the door. Harry looked that way and saw the man opening the door. James Potter!

"Oh yes, one thing, Harry. They can't see you or feel you; you can walk through walls and practically anything because you actually aren't anything." Darien informed him. Claudia stepped to the door and the older guys followed her.

James gave the children come candy and waved them off. Harry stood right in front of his father before the door closed again.

"We'll have to get more candy, James. There are more children in this street than we had anticipated" Lilly Potter could be heard from inside. Harry glanced at Claudia once before entering the room. It was warm, with a fire burning and dinner ready to be eaten. Lilly had just come from the kitchen with baby Harry on her hip.

"Yeah but it's getting late I don't think anymore will come. Is dinner ready?" James asked.

"Yes, come on through!"

They sat down for dinner and Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from his parents. He watched the whole night. After dinner they painted faces and took picture. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the cute picture.

Lilly and baby Harry was painted as mice and James was the cat. Harry remembered the picture from his album. After that Lilly bathed the baby while James did the dishes.

Lilly was putting the baby to bed when Claudia drew Harry's attention to the outside. The lord Voldamort was climbing off his broom and readying himself to enter the Potter's residence.

"What if Voldamort never killed my parents?" Harry quickly asked. Claudia looked at Darien and shook her head. Darien nodded sternly and Claudia gave in. she swayed her left hand and mumbled some words. Nothing spectacular happened so Harry wondered if any thing had changed. Claudia looked angry but she motioned to the door and Harry went downstairs. Claudia and Darien followed.

When there was a knock at the door, James obediently opened it.

"My Lord!" James exclaimed and opened the door wider.

Voldamort walked in and shook James's hand.

"Oh, we don't have to be so formal. We are friends, aren't we?" Voldamort asked.

"Of course" James replied and hugged the man. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing.

Harry's heart began to pound and he thought it was audible. He glanced around as the two men started to talk about evil plans. The discussion turned to Lilly and baby Harry, when James decided to take Voldamort up to the baby's room. Voldamort walked right through Harry as they went up the stairs. When they entered the hallway, Harry followed them. he was angry and wanted to kill Voldamort. Lilly elegantly greeted the dark lord and invited him and her husband into the baby's room. Harry tried to hit Voldamort but his hand went right through.

"Harry…" Claudia started but Harry interrupted.

"They wouldn't! Why are you doing this?"

"It is what you asked!" she said gently with a bit of sadness in her voice and eyes.

"No, I asked what would happen if he didn't kill them. This isn't it. I just wanted them to live!"

"This IS what would have happened Harry, watch and learn!" Claudia pointed to the Potters and Voldamort.

"What a beautiful baby you have!" Voldamort exclaimed.

"Thank you master." Lilly replied.

"A beautiful baby who would work wonders for me in the future!"

"We'd be glad to offer him to you, my lord!" James said.

"Good, that is exactly what I want to hear. I do believe our arrangement will be one of the very best." Voldamort said.

"I am glad." Lilly said as she escorted the gentlemen out of the baby's room.

"No! Stop it!" Harry cried and looked at Claudia and Darien. Claudia was looking toward Darien for guidance and he nodded in agreement.

With another wave of her hand, the whole place disappeared like smoke. They where back in the Inn and it seemed like no time had passed at all. Harry felt sick and fell into a chair behind him. Claudia watched him intently with a look of regret in her eyes.

Darien talked silently to Claudia as Harry got back to his senses. A moment later, Darien walked to the front door and left.

"Where did Darien go?" Harry asked the girl.

"He has other business at the present. He will possibly return in a while." She said and sat down beside him.

"You don't have to worry so much," she giggled and took Harry's hand in hers. Her skin was soft to the touch and she was very gentle like – almost fragile.

"Is there another time you would like to go to?" she asked. Harry thought for a moment…

"The day after…I mean, the first of November. The early hours – when Dumbledor, McGonigal and Hagrid took me to the Dursleys."

"At the house you where left at, right?"

"Yes, the Dursley's home, in street." Harry confirmed.

"Okay, lets go!" and with a wave of her hand the smoke rose again and they switched scenery.

A/N: That's all I have for now! Sorry if it's short, sorry if it's long. But I do hope you enjoyed it. It seems kind of a good conspiracy – I hope – and to those who read it, please review on it. So anyway, TTFN(Ta Ta For Now) and till next week. Have a great time!


	3. Chapter 3

What if, chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Claudia and Alexis. The rest belongs to JKR.

A/N: I know it took me a while to update but I've been busy with school and I had a writer's block but I'm better now. I think… LOL. Sorry for the long wait. Here we go…

Chapter 3

Harry looked around and found himself and Claudia on Private Drive. He saw Dumbledor take the lights out and the ginger cat that was McGonigal. The cat transformed and the teacher went to Dumbledor.

"Good evening professor." She said. As they talked on Harry asked Claudia to pause the goings on if she could. And she did.

"Okay, what if…no, never mind that… I want you to picture a certain scenario and then I'll ask: what if that happened. Could I do that?" Harry asked. Claudia nodded saying: "that is tricky but I'm very capable of doing anything so, bring it on."

Rubbing his hands together Harry formed the idea in his head.

"Okay! Peter Pittergrew was caught by Sirius Black, then after my parents died I was taken to live with Sirius… that's right… oh and that unborn sibling of mine managed to live somehow… is that okay?" when Claudia nodded again he continued, " what if that happened?" with another wave of her hand Claudia constructed the scenario but they still stood in front of the Dursleys' home.

"Has Sirius Black been found Minerva?" Dumbledor asked.

"Yes Albus" professor McGonigal replied.

"Where is he?"

"In the hospital with the little one"

"Good, then I'll take baby Harry to him when Hagrid gets here with him."

"I think it's a much better idea than to hand the infants over to these Muggles."

"Yes, yes Minerva. Oh here he comes. Evening Hagrid!"

"Evening professors." Hagrid tried to whisper.

"No troubles I trust?" Dumbledor asked.

"The little fellar fell asleep a while ago." Hagrid handed baby Harry over.

"Well I'll be taking him to Sirius now, you two can get some rest." Dumbledor said and with that he disappeared.

Claudia grabbed Harry's hand and they apparated to a nasty looking white building.

The hospital!

Sirius black sat in a waiting chair outside the children's ward. He looked in a much better state than he had after Azkaban. He was cleaner and seemed to have been sitting here all day. He had a happier look in his eyes than Harry could remember. Dumbledor walked around the corner with some coffee and baby Harry in his arms.

"Sirius," Dumbledor held out the coffee to the sleepy Sirius Black. "I trust you heard about Lilly and James?" Sirius looked up at the tall professor and gladly took the coffee.

"I heard… but why now, why today of all days? Couldn't that bastard have chosen a day other than the day when Alexis gets an operation? I'll get him for this, I swear I will!"

"Calm yourself Sirius, what's done is done. There is no changing what happened. Alexis will be fine and so will Harry." Dumbledor handed baby Harry over.

"I am the godfather of them both?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. And James's home is now yours. You can still bring the kids up there."

Things moved quickly after that. Harry saw a glimpse of his every moment of the rest of his life.

He saw Sirius take three-month old Alexis home, he saw how Harry and his little sister grew up, how Sirius met a woman and married her. He saw his excitement about going to Hogwarts and his little sister's jealousy. He saw himself be sorted into Hufflepuff and his friends there. The next year Alexis got sorted into Gryffindor and befriends Ginny Weasley. How he then met Hermione Granger and apparently fell in love with her over the years. All that had happened to Harry in his six years continued to happen but each time Alexis had to come to his rescue because he was scared otherwise. He saw his wedding to Hermione and their kids. The thing that baffled Harry the most was the beauty of Alexis. Her hair was straight and black, her eyes glowed blue and her white skin. The ways she dressed made Harry wonder what her profession was which turned out to be a Hooker. He saw his marriage fall into pieces because he didn't have the guts to fight for Hermione. He saw the newspaper, which announced Alexis's death. The report on her defeat by Voldamort hurt the most. Before he could see more, Claudia waved her hand and apparated them back to the inn.

"No! I want to see" Harry complained.

"It didn't really happen remember?" Claudia said gently. Harry calmed himself down.

"You're toying with me" Harry stated.

"You asked for it!"

"Not anymore, I don't think I can handle anything else. Stop it." Harry breathed. He had been vibrating with anger, hurt, confusion and fear that he felt himself weak. Before he could sit down his body reacted and he collapsed to the floor.

Then everything went black…

A/N: well that's all I could get for now. It was pretty quick but at least I managed to put this chapter up. Well, you know what to do … R E V I E W !


End file.
